1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic device providing a web service, and more particularly, to a technology for providing a mashup service suitable for a device using one or more Open APIs (application programming interface).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device providing a web service includes a processing unit that processes web information, a wireless interface that connects the electronic device to a network in order to acquire the web information from a web server, and a storage medium that stores the web information. Since the conventional technology merely provides a single web service using the above elements, only the information that the web service provides is available to the user. Recently, a mashup service has been suggested that provides totally new services or fusion applications by receiving data from web services or companies that provide Open API. Since an authentication process needed to provide the mashup service is not properly managed to date, the user may have difficulty in using the mashup service.